


champagne problems

by unsaidcurve



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28022031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsaidcurve/pseuds/unsaidcurve
Summary: honestly this was written in twenty minutes so blessDorothea moved to Vancouver for school, only to be met with a surprise she'd never dream of. A tall blonde who couldn't seem to get her off of his mind.
Kudos: 5





	champagne problems

I awoke with a thud. 

Another dream. It felt so real. I sighed as I pulled the covers off of my body, wishing I could just go back into my warm sheets. Vancouver gets cold this time of year. My windows had a thin layer of frost on them, making little patterns in the glass I could stare at forever. I'd rather do that than be going to work right now. 

When I walked into the kitchen to make coffee, I saw my roommate already dressed, cooking eggs. Sam always likes to be up at the crack of dawn. 

"Morning, Thea," She said to me as she turned around to grab the salt. "You're up early."

"My first day at the bakery, you kind of have to be up early," I let out a laugh. Sam gave me a concerned look. 

"Thea, you know I love you, but you look really tired. Did you have another nightmare?" She asked, and I really wish she hadn't. I looked to the right of me, where a mirror stood. She was right. My eyes had circles under them that not even my favorite concealer could fix. They had a hint of red, almost like I didn't get any sleep at all. 

"I'm fine, Sam," I sighed in annoyance as I headed back towards my room. "I'm going out for coffee this morning." I slammed my door, and she didn't say a word after that. Believe it or not, this isn't the first time this has happened. I just don't want to talk about it. Not to her, at least. All Sam would do is call my mom and have me shipped back to California. 

After I got ready to leave, I hopped in my car and made my way to the closest coffee shop. I didn't need good coffee, I just needed it fast. The drive over was nothing to be desired. My stereo is actually broken, which makes going places ten times less bearable. When I entered the coffee shop, everything was quiet except for a few espresso makers whirring. It seemed as if no one was awake in the whole city but the people in this room. I walked up to the marble counter and was greeted by a smile that made me weak in my knees. 

"Hi, what can I get you?" He smiled. Again. It took me a few seconds to process he was talking to me. 

"Hi, just a coffee. Black," I said with a soft tone. 

"Plain and simple, I like it," He said back as he walked towards the register. "That'll be $4.75." I snuck a peek at his nametag. Owen. I handed him a five and shot him a small smile while I waited for him to give me my change. "So," he said. It caught me off guard. "What are you doing up so early?"

"I actually work at the bakery down the street, I just started," I said as he handed me my change. "Gotta be up early." 

"That's so cool," He let out a laugh. "Between you and me, so much better than a coffee shop." He smiled at me again but this time it caught me off guard. It was like he was radiating this energy that made me feel safe, calm. Almost as if we had this connection. 

"Thanks," I replied back. He was wearing this brown apron that brought out the blue-green color of his eyes. His hands were covered with rings, and what looked like burns from making coffee. I snapped back into reality when he handed me my coffee. 

"Don't mention it," he said back. "Have fun at work." I walked out of the shop, feeling like I had just come down from a high. I needed to snap out of it. I got back into my car and drove down to the bakery, daydreaming about the boy I just met at the coffee shop. I was probably never going to see him again. I needed to think about how I was about to get through this ten-hour shift. 

Ten Hours Later 

Working in a bakery is actually pretty cool unless you count the customers that want everything to be perfect. It's always like that anywhere you go, though, so I don't know what I expected. For my first day, it was okay. There was some stuff I still needed to learn, but I do know one thing. I needed a drink. 

Since I'm relatively new in town, I don't know any of the good bars. I opened google maps and pressed the first one I saw. The Alibi Room. 

I walked into the bar and immediately decided I was out of my element. I was about to turn back to leave when I saw him. It couldn't be. 

"I'll have a beer, please," I heard him say over the loud voices. I reluctantly walked up to the bar. I slowly removed my coat and put it on the chair beside him. 

"Make it two, please," I said as I slapped a bill on the table. The bartender nodded and went to go grab the glasses, and I nervously waited to see if he would recognize me. He turned to look at me, and his eyes lit up. 

"Oh, my God," He laughed. "Bakery girl, right?"

"Barista guy, right?" I said back. "Funny seeing you here."

"I'm Owen," he smiled as he put out his hand for me to shake.

"I'm Dorothea, but you can call me Thea." His eyes looked into mine and then back 

"Thea," he whispered. "I love that. It's pretty." I blushed a little and was about to thank him when the bartender showed up with our drinks. 

"So, where you from, Owen?" I say and take a sip of my beer. 

"Oklahoma, funnily enough. I'm here for work." I got confused. 

"Don't you work in a coffee shop?" I asked him.

"Yeah," he said as he looked down at his feet. "I'm actually working on filming something that I'm not at liberty to discuss, but my mom wanted me to get a side job for the experience since we start next week." He's an actor? No wonder he's so charming. "What about you?"

"California moved here for school," I sighed. "Your reason is so much more interesting, though."

"I'm blushing!" he joked. "You know, this might be straightforward, but I really like talking to you, Thea," Owen whispered in a soft voice. "I know we just met but I already feel like we clicked. Is that crazy?" I can't believe this. 

"No, it's far from it. I feel the same way." 

I looked into his eyes, and he looked into mine, both of us wondering what to say next.


End file.
